Collision Course
by LOTSlover
Summary: Written for WonderBatWeek2018 Meet the Family, Hippolyta and the Amazons come to Wayne Manor to meet Diana's new love Bruce Wayne and his sons. How will meeting the family go? BMWW


**TITLE** **:** Collision Course

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them. Long live Wonderbat!

 **SUMMARY** **:** Written for WonderBatWeek2018 Meet the Family, Hippolyta and the Amazons come to Wayne Manor to meet Diana's new love Bruce Wayne and his sons. How will meeting the family go? BMWW

 **Collison Course**

Diana paced the length of the sitting room, nervously wringing her hands. She was lost in the churning turmoil of her thoughts, her mind continuously playing out one scenario after another and none of them ending well. She swallowed back the nausea that continually roiled through her with each passing minute, making her wonder why she had ever decided to do this.

She didn't know why she was so apprehensive about this planned family gathering. It was something that happened all the time—the man's family meeting the woman's. It was a tradition that had taken place for centuries. The problem was that her family was anything but conventional and neither was his.

There was absolutely nothing normal about what was about to take place today.

She came from a society of man-hating female warriors, her mother the queen of that very civilization. Her mother and sisters were coming to Man's World to meet Bruce…and his all-male family. It was nothing but a recipe for complete and utter disaster.

What in the name of Hera had she been thinking by proposing such a meeting of the families in the first place?

Things with her mother were still a little tenuous at best. They were just beginning to rebuild their relationship since her mother had renounced her banishment from Themyscira, allowing her to return to her island home. This was certainly not going to help that somewhat fragile foundation they were building upon.

Diana still recalled her mother's clipped response when she'd first approached her about coming to Gotham to meet the man that she had fallen in love with. Despite the smile on her mother's face, the tone of her voice and the cold steel that had filled her eyes had been more than enough to convey her mother's true feelings on the matter.

Diana should've just called it off at that very moment, but it was too late now. The cat was out of the proverbial bag. Her mother was coming to Gotham and there was nothing that could possibly keep it from happening.

"Miss Diana," Alfred gently called to her, startling her out of her thoughts. "I just wanted to let you know that the meal is ready and has been arranged out on the patio. I believe Queen Hippolyta and her entourage should be arriving at any minute. Is there anything else that you require?"

Diana drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through parted lips. "No, thank you, Alfred," she replied with a forced smile. "I believe that is all."

He gave her a sympathetic smile, tipping his head in acknowledgement before leaving her alone with her thoughts once more. She wandered over to a nearby window, folding her arms against her chest as she stared out over the grounds of Wayne Manor.

She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last several months…how much more things were going to change in the near future. While the changes were going to take some time to adjust, she couldn't be happier about it. She loved him and his family with all her heart and there was no other place that she'd rather be than here with them.

The sudden presence of muscular arms slipping around her waist caused the corners of her mouth to curl slightly as she instinctively leaned back against his chest. She tipped her head to the side as his lips descended on her neck, languidly grazing the length of her smooth skin to the strap of her dress.

"You look stunning in that dress," he whispered in her ear, pausing to nibble on her earlobe. "Is it too late to run away?"

"Oh no you don't, Bruce Wayne," she replied with a throaty chuckle. "You agreed to this…even insisted on it. Now, you have to live with the consequences of your decision."

He breathed deeply, appreciatively inhaling her jasmine scent and savoring the resultant affect it always had on him. "You mean I'm not allowed to have second thoughts?"

"Don't tell me that," she said with a groan. "I'm already nervous about this as it is without you having second thoughts too. You're supposed to tell me that everything is going to be all right."

Bruce kissed along her jaw before returning to her ear. "I'm just kidding, princess. We'll be just fine," he replied with a confident tone that he actually wasn't feeling at that moment. "Just remember that I love you. You're the most important person in this world to me."

Diana sighed softly with his words. She never grew tired of hearing him express his love for her or showing her with his body that she swore was chiseled by the gods themselves. She turned in his arms, finding his lips in a fiery kiss that stole his breath and left him feeling a little lightheaded. "I love you too, Bruce," she murmured, kissing him again. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Bruce tightened his hold on her, pulling her flush against his body and tilting his head as his tongue caressed hers. They attempted to kiss away any doubts they still had about this meeting between families, knowing that there was no backing out of it now.

The unwanted sound of Alfred clearing his throat forced Bruce to break the kiss. "Yes, Alfred," he breathlessly growled, not appreciating the interruption.

"Your guests have arrived," Alfred announced. "I have taken the liberty of escorting them to the patio to wait for you to…uh, finish what you're doing."

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana replied with a giggle, her forehead resting against Bruce's. "I guess this is it."

"We'll be fine," he reassured her, his lips grazing hers once more. "We've faced Mongul, Doomsday, and Darkseid. We can handle your mother, princess."

Diana chuckled as she pulled back to stare at her lover. "Bruce!" she exclaimed in mock indignation. "You just compared my mother to Darkseid."

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, no…not exactly I guess," she reluctantly conceded. "I mean she's not a galactic warlord, but she is still a mighty force to be reckoned with. Just promise me that you won't let her bait you into an argument. She's very skilled at drawing people into a conversation only to turn it into an argument that turns violent."

"I promise I'll behave," he swore to her as he took her hand. "Let's go see who Hippolyta brought with her."

"Knowing mother, she probably brought half the Amazon army with her," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Bruce nearly stumbled in his step, righting himself at the last second. "What?"

"I'm sure she didn't," Diana attempted to assure him, squeezing his hand in an effort to reassure him. "Just don't let her challenge you to any fights."

"You're not giving me the least bit of peace about any of this, Diana," he told her as they made their way through the kitchen and out into the noonday sun.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks at the unanticipated sight that awaited him. There, standing on his back patio was, the Queen of the Amazons dressed in all her regal authority. Behind her were ten Amazon warriors dressed in full armor and bearing weapons.

Damn.

"Sorry I'm late," Dick apologized as he exits the house with Tim in tow. "I got held…up…in…traf—"

Dick cursed under his breath at the throng of Amazons glaring back at him as he came to a stop beside his father. He swallowed hard, cursing himself for not wearing his Nightwing uniform to the manor. He could really use his Bo staffs right about now. So much for a pleasant family gathering.

"Let's eat!" Tim excitedly said as he came bounding out of the house. "I'm starving! Oh, crap…"

Hippolyta glowered at her daughter, Bruce, and the two boys standing with them, her teeth grinding with fury. She couldn't believe that her daughter had actually chosen this for her life, deciding to stay in Man's World instead of returning to her home where she belonged.

"This does not look good," Tim muttered in absolute shock as he stared wide-eyed at the queen and her threatening entourage who looked as if they had come prepared for battle.

"Diana!" a raven-haired girl squealed in absolute delight, taking a couple of steps towards her sister.

"Donna," Hippolyta sternly scolded her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

Donna immediately took a step back, a look of contrition veiling her face as she lowered her head. "Sorry, mother."

"Whoa," Dick murmured, the corner of his mouth ticking up in appreciation as his gaze fell on Donna. "Who is she?"

"That's my sister Donna," Diana introduced. "Mother, it's good to see you."

Diana moved to take a step towards her mother only for Bruce to tighten his hold on her hand, keeping her safely beside him. Despite it being her family, he feared they were only here to take Diana away from him. It didn't take long for that fear to be confirmed.

"Diana, we are here to take you home," Queen Hippolyta angrily informed her. "Gather your things. We are leaving Gotham immediately."

"She's not going anywhere," Bruce firmly stated as he glared at the queen and her soldiers who quickly leveled their weapons directly at Bruce and his sons.

"And who are you to tell my daughter that she cannot leave?" Hippolyta hissed.

"And who are you to tell her that she has to go?" Bruce challenged her with a razor-sharp edge to his voice.

"I thought everyone would enjoy a nice glass of lemonade," Alfred cheerfully announced as he stepped out onto the patio with a large tray only to find ten deadly spears pointed at him. His head was almost on a swivel as he looked at Bruce to Hippolyta and back again. "Dear me…it appears as though things have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You could say that again," Bruce growled, his stance every bit of the Bat despite the fact he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was more than prepared for a fight regardless of the fact that he had no weapons on him. He would not allow them to take Diana away from him for any reason.

"Unhand my daughter, you vile pig, and I just might allow you to keep the appendage," Hippolyta icily stated with a sneer.

"Mother, stop this at once," Diana ground out, embarrassed and infuriated by her mother's behavior. "Bruce is the man that I love. I will not leave him now or ever so stand down."

"Diana, you don't know what you're talking about," Hippolyta snapped, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Donna who was waving at Dick. She immediately smacked her daughter's hand, forcing Donna to put her arm down. "You have spent far too much time in Man's World. They have brainwashed you against us. It's time for you to come home where you rightfully belong."

"If I may say something here…" Dick interjected, receiving a glare from both Alfred and Bruce.

"No," Hippolyta stated. "The matter is settled. Don't make me physically drag you home, Diana, because I'm more than prepared to do whatever I have to do to get you away from this man."

"Mother," Diana growled, pulling her arm free from Bruce's hold on her. He instantly reached out for her in an effort to pull her back with him, but she waved him off as she made her way towards her mother. "I asked you here today for you to not only meet Bruce but to also announce that he asked me to marry him. I said yes, mother. We're going to be married."

"Oh, dear Hera, no!" Hippolyta gasped sharply in shock, her gaze falling to the large diamond ring that adorned her daughter's left hand. The queen squared her shoulders, her chin rising with all the regal authority that she held. "As your mother and your queen, I absolutely forbid it. Guards, bring me my daughter at once. Bind her if you have to."

The Amazon warriors obediently turned their weapons on the princess, Diana finding herself on the treacherous end of ten spears and swords. Bruce's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his lover being threatened like that, his hands balling into furious fists.

Diana turned and gave a small shake of her head to Bruce to not interfere, Dick and Tim quickly placing a firm hand on each of his shoulders to keep him from doing something stupid. They knew they technically couldn't hold Bruce back if he was determined to break free, but they had to do something to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Princess Diana," General Phillipus apologized as she closed the distance between them. "Please, come peacefully. We don't want to have to fight you."

"I am not leaving Bruce," Diana adamantly stated. "I will fight you with everything that I am…but it may cost you to lose your grandchild in the end."

"What?" Hippolyta uttered, her mouth falling open in stunned disbelief. "You are with child?"

"Yes, mother," Diana confirmed, her hand coming to rest against her flat abdomen. "Bruce and I are having a baby."

Hippolyta turned an absolute irate glower on Bruce who had moved to stand beside Diana, taking her hand in his. "How dare you defile my daughter!" she roared. "I will personally castrate you and put your head on a pike for violating the Princess of the Amazons!"

"I think it's wonderful!" Donna exclaimed, breaking into a run. She pushed past the guards, throwing herself into Diana's arms with giddy excitement. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Donna!" Hippolyta yelled. "Get back here this instant, young lady!"

"No," Donna adamantly said with a scowl, glancing back at her mother. "You should be excited about this too, mother. Diana is going to get married and have a baby. I think it's so romantic."

"Bruce didn't defile me, mother. I gave myself to him because I love him," Diana told her, tears shining in her eyes as she thought back on that passionate night. "I'm sorry that you can't accept this, but it's what I want more than anything in this world. Now, you can either be a part of it or you can return to Themyscira and never know your grandchild."

Bruce slipped his arm around Diana's shoulders, her absolute defiance of her mother in order to stay with him causing his heart to swell with overwhelming love for her. He was not about to let her and his child go without a fight.

He loved her with all his heart and nothing could ever change that. He had been so afraid that she would change his life when he'd first let her in and she had, but not in the way that he had expected. She had made him feel whole, filling in some of the cracks and crevices of his heart that his life had created.

"You traded your immortality for a night of physical pleasure with a mere mortal man, Diana," Hippolyta stated, shaking her head in disappointment. "How could you have done something so careless and selfish?"

"What?" Bruce exclaimed, turning to look at his fiancé. "Diana, why didn't you tell me there would be consequences for being with me?"

Diana looked at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling with love. "Because it was my choice to make, Bruce," she told him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. "And I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat just for a chance to be with you."

"I can't believe you did that for me," he softly murmured, stunned. "I never would've…if I had known…I wouldn't have let—"

"I know," she admitted, cutting him off. "That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you would just use it as another excuse to keep me at arms' length. I couldn't let you do that, not over something that we've both wanted for so long now."

He leaned in and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her and drawing her to him. He swiftly lost himself in the passionate kiss until Donna's voice broke through the fog surrounding them. "Aww, aren't they cute?" Donna cried.

Hippolyta's shoulders slumped in utter defeat as she watched her daughter with the mortal man. Even she could see that they were truly in love with each other. He seemed to sincerely care for her. "Guards, lower your weapons," Hippolyta ordered in utter defeat. "It looks like I'm going to be gaining a son-in-law."

The guards quickly lowered their weapons, relieved they didn't have to fight their princess. Diana broke the kiss to look at her mother. "Thank you, mother," she told her.

"I must say you have picked quite an obstinate fool to fall in love with, my sun and stars," Hippolyta ultimately decided. "Anyone who would stand against the Queen of the Amazons and her personal guards is either madly in love with you or needs to have his head examined."

"Thank you…I think," Bruce muttered with a frown.

"All right," Alfred stated, gaining everyone's attention. "I have prepared a feast and it will all go to ruin if you don't eat soon."

The guards eagerly left their weapons behind to see what the manservant had prepared while Dick moved closer to Bruce. "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson," Dick introduced himself to Donna, holding his hand out to her.

"Hi, Richard Grayson," she replied with a grin, taking his hand. "I'm Donna."

"You can call me Dick," he told her as he held her hand, leading her to one of the tables laden with food. "So, were you molded from clay like Diana?"

Hippolyta groaned as she rubbed her forehead with the migraine that she could feel building behind her eyes. "I should have kept her at home where she would have been safe from the wiles of man."

"I'm glad you brought her," Diana said with an affectionate smile gracing her lips. "I've missed her so much."

"And she has greatly missed you as well…despite the fact she seems to be quite interested in that young man over there," the queen confessed.

"That would be adopted son Dick," Bruce introduced her as they sat down at another table. "Tim is my other adopted son and Alfred is the man who raised me after my parents were killed."

Hippolyta's expression grew grim as she stared at her future son-in-law. "You have my deepest condolences for what you have been through, Bruce Wayne," she solemnly said. "No one should endure what you have."

"That is why I fight every night to protect Gotham," he evenly replied, tightening his grip on Diana's hand. "I never want someone to have to experience the painful loss that I have or live with the darkness that has consumed me. Thankfully, Diana has shown me that I can have light and love in my life without sacrificing the promise I made at my parents' grace. For that, I am eternally grateful for her."

Diana smiled at him, love permeating her bright blue eyes as she gazed at him. Hippolyta decided that someone would have to be blind not to see how in deeply love these two were with each other. She actually felt shame for coming here to break them up and bring Diana home.

It was quite obvious that this had been ordained by the gods, blessed by them with a child. She had to admit that she was excited about the idea of having a grandchild to dote on. She only wished that they were closer to Themyscira so they could see each other more often.

"Is there anything that I can get for you, Queen Hippolyta?" Alfred asked her.

"No, I am well," she replied. "The food that you have prepared rivals that of the cooks on Themyscira."

"Thank you, your highness," he said with a proud smile. "That is quite high praise."

"Please, join us, Alfred," Diana said. "You are just as much a part of this family as the rest of us."

"It would be an honor, Miss Diana," he responded, taking a seat with Bruce, Diana, and the queen.

"So when is my grandchild due to arrive?" Hippolyta asked.

"Six more months," Diana informed her. "We're going to have a little girl."

Hippolyta noticed the pride and joy that beamed on Bruce and Diana's faces as well as Alfred's. It was obvious from the way they talked that this family had been through many ordeals over the years. Her daughter had been a healing balm in this home, bringing them together and binding them with her love and warmth into a real family.

It filled her with pride of her own. Diana had not only been destined to be the Champion of the Gods…to bring peace and love to Man's World but also to be Bruce's mate and the thread that had woven this family back together.

It caused tears to prick her eyes realizing just how amazing her daughter truly was. She had always known that Diana was special but now she truly understood the depths of it. She could see by the way that Bruce looked at her that he understood just how extraordinary she was. She had no doubt that he would be learning even more the extent of those depths himself over the ensuing years.

Hippolyta knew that Bruce had to be special in his own right. Diana would never settle for someone less than her equal in every way. She should have remembered that before here to Gotham dead-set on bringing her daughter home.

Bruce couldn't contain his laughter as Diana shared a story about herself and Donna growing up on Themyscira. It caused Hippolyta's lips to curl with the memory as well as the amusement it brought to everyone at the table.

"Mother was quite furious when Donna and I entered the palace completely covered in mud," Diana told them, wiping away the tears of laughter from her cheeks.

"I wish I could have seen that," Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Just you wait, Bruce," Hippolyta interjected. "I have a feeling your daughter will be bringing you the exact same trouble my daughters did for me."

"Oh, Hera help me," Diana uttered with a shake of her head, turning to look at Bruce. "We're in so much trouble."

Bruce smirked at her, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. "I've always lived life dangerously, princess," he reminded her.

Diana kissed him deeply, relishing the feel of his close proximity and the taste of him on her tongue. "You're going to have your hands fun trying to handle both me and our daughter, Bruce," she reminded him.

"Hera, help me," he teased her, kissing her again.

He was more than relieved that a horrible fight had been avoided with his in-laws. Because of his love for his princess and her love for him, they were going to be married and have a baby. He never would've dreamed that such an opportunity could be possible for him, but now he was building a new life with the woman that he loved.

He had to admit that he was more than a little relieved that Diana's mother had chosen to accept their impending marriage and the baby that would be arriving in six months. He shuddered to think of what could have happened had she tried to take Diana away from him.

There was an even bigger bright spot in the middle of this whole mess. At least he didn't have to worry about facing his future father-in-law.

 **THE END**


End file.
